Poison
by Constrictoro
Summary: COMPLETE! New York City is destroyed. SpiderMan has bonded with the Venom Symbiote, creating Poison. An indestructible villain begins his attack on the entire Earth. And a man posses as both Spiderman and Peter. Also features the Chamaeleon. Post SM3, RR!
1. Deception

How can Dmitri Kravinoff survive?

Through deception.

Of his identity. Of his history. Of his personality. Of his family.

Of everything that is he. That is how _he_ can survive.

For all of Dmitri's life, he knew he had, strange and deranged abilities.

He remembered when he was a child, at another child's birthday.

No one had known who he was there.

They only knew his brother, Sergei Kravinoff's, name.

His brother had always been the winner.

The one to look up to.

The legend who, even back then, was known for his dangerous travels at such a young age.

Dmitri had decided to claim his name was Sergei Kravinoff at the party.

People believed him.

And he began telling stories of dangerous travels his brother had told him about, and adults listened with astonishment.

As he became carried away with these tales, he began to believe his own lies.

He _was_ Sergei Kravinoff.

He was the one who went on those adventures.

He began thinking like his brother.

Remembering and creating memories of his brother.

_Being_ his brother.

It had all become so frenzied, when his father came to pick him up, Dmitri actually corrected his father, Kravinoff Patriarch's, addressing of him.

"Dmitri?" He had said, "I am Sergei, father."

He had then realized what he had said, and had quickly laughed, and said he was joking.

But Dmitri remembered what he had thought that day. It was maddeningly frightening.

His brother and he were never close. In fact, they were far apart.

His older brother was embarrassed to have him as a relation. Though he never said so out loud.

Sergei valued honor too greatly to speak of his hatred for own brother. And Dmitri tried to do the same for a while.

But when Dmitri had finished College. He had attempted to join the group of explorers Sergei was with.

All board members felt his grades earned in College were enough to allow him in. But he had been turned down.

Turned down, thanks to the work of his own brother.

"I'm sorry, Dmitri," Sergei had said to him, "But you are weak. And weak men feel fear."

Sergei felt Dmitri wasn't brave enough for the dangerous roads of his clan.

After he had said this, Dmitri had spoken openly of his hatred for his brother, and Sergei had taken it all without a trace of anger.

He had only walked away, still looking embarrassed to have him as a relative.

They had never spoken, nor even seen each other after that day.

"_I'm sorry, Dmitri, but you are weak. And weak men feel fear._"

The last words of his brother murdered his mind.

These words pained him, because he knew they were true. They had been the words he hadn't dared to speak to himself.

He was weak. And weak men felt fear.

Weak men felt fear.

Weak men felt fear.

These words pained him so much, he was unable to move forward.

In an attempt to feel better about himself, he drove the words from his mind.

Not merely trying not to think about them.

Not even just forgetting them.

But _thinking_ they had never occured.

He used the mental illness he knew he had to destroy the feelings that pained him so.

He changed it.

The explorers had no openings for people at that time.

And Sergei had told Dmitri he was too good for them anyway.

Even harder than trying to attach the new memory, he tried to completely destroy the old one.

The old words that hurt him.

And he succeeded.

These words he never thought of. Even in his dreams.

They had never happened, to the_ best _of his knowledge.

And then, he received news. Startling news. His brother had died.

Between feelings of guilt from hating his own late brother, and the fact he had never proved to his brother he was worthy of anything; he changed his memories, again.

This time greatly.

He and his brother had been as close as twins.

Both always caring for the other's needs and ambitions.

Both going on and on about how good the other was, when they ever spoke to people.

Both were favored by they're father.

Both went to become explorers.

Both were raved as equals in the business. No one was able to rank one above the other. Like Lewis and Clark.

Enriched with these happy, fake memories, Dmitri longed for something knew.

Something that his beloved brother deserved.

Revenge.

He would hunt down, and kill Constrictoro.

He went to New York City to get equipment.

Equipment from the hotel his brother stayed in.

But he couldn't get in.

It seemed someone else had already broken in there, and barricaded the door.

So, he got a knew idea.

He would steel equipment from the Osborn mansion. It was empty. No one knew who would inherit it after Harry Osborn had died.

However, after planning it out, when he broke in; it turned out someone had already inherited the fortune. But the man lay dead on the floor by shattered glass. His skin covered in tiny slit-shaped gashes.

Now, Dmitri made a third idea.

There was on thing he was talented at.

One thing he had kept a secret to his family.

He was _the_ master of disguise.

He had realized his talent in college.

No one else could make masks the way he could. No one else in the world.

Using the University's chemistry set, he had even created a serum.

A serum that he would drip over the life-like masks after he placed them on with make up.

The serum would then fill in gaps. Finish the job with parts of his own skin flowing over the mask.

This way, there was no way_ anyone _could tell the difference between him, and the one he was copying.

He now did this with Lee Osborn. The now dead man who inherited the estate.

The one who no one else knew to be dead. This way, he could use the Osborn fortune legally, risk-free. And get equipment to vanquish Constrictoro.

He had several bottles of the serum, and many other accessories in his robe-like vest.

And even under his knew, perfect mask, lay a metal one.

Ever since Sergei had spoken his poisonous words to him that poisonous day. He had no longer even wanted to see his less than worthy face.

He had crafted a flexible, grey one made of metal over it. And had never taken it off, since.

Nor was he able to.

For the mask was made of strong hybrid metals, and looped over his entire head.

He had placed the mask on while the metal was wet and warm. And ever since it had cooled, it had become uncrushable.

Dmitri Kravenoff now watched a bler of sun and fire in the core of New York City.

It had been a good idea to leave the town, to create the mask.

He smirked at the ruined Manhattan Island.

He hoped he would still be able to take money from his account.

He wanted to kill Constrictoro pretty soon, if this creature was destroying cities.


	2. Grit

Who am I, you ask?

I used to know the answer to that question

I used to have so many answers, I could confuse myself

Really, the only way to explain it, is I used to be Peter Parker

And I used to be Spider-Man

But I'm neither now

Really, the only way to explain it; is that all I am, anymore, is devoted entirely to another being

Constrictoro

My devotion for him lies in his death

Kill Constrictoro: Is my title

Constrictoro's Poison: Is my name

A black shape glided across the metal plates, and frames, that were all that staked what was called the World's Capital.

It's fangs, faintly white gleamed dark in front of the lost fortes.

It seemed to reach it's destination as it stopped. Gazing at the blue and red orb which engulfed most of the city.

But it's eyes were not on the destructive, hot force. They were on the transparent figure which stood in front of this mechanism.

The figure which color was uncertain from the brightness of the ones which was behind itself. Though the creature knew, that the only color of the figure, was dark green.

"Constrictoro!" The black shape cried.

The figure turned, features of calmness reflecting through the blinding sun's scheme.

"Peter Parker," He said, "I expected you later. No other has astounded me before."

Peter dove down, aiming himself at Constrictoro.

Green fragments shot from Constrictoro's right arm.

These fragments attacked Peter first.

Each of them tried, by themselfs, to stab into Peter. And kill him from the inside.

Peter fought them before resolving to retreat, and attack the core of his enemy.

Peter leaped down, threw a crevice in the floor of the ghost town, savoring in the time it took the green shards to penetrate through the metal surface.

Peter leaped back up, leaping from an abandoned construction site, and aiming for the surface of the city once more.

His fist spun through the road and melted brick barrier, and bore right into the form of Constrictoro.

His hit left no mark on the crystal.

But Constrictoro's reflex launched Peter back where he began.

Peter grew angrier. The fangs of his monstrous face snarled at it's enemy.

Growing angrier, Peter's bulk grew. He even grew taller, as the Symbiote tried to succeed in it's master's bidding.

It ended here. Constrictoro pillaged all that was his own. All that was part of the man once called 'Spider-Man'.

The creature sprang, shockingly fast for it's now larger complection. It's new claws and clawed feet ready to shatter it's opponent.

Constrictoro was ready, and burst himself into a cloud.

The crystal fragments destroying all in it's reach.

Peter roared as he fought, and attempted to thrust the shards into place.

Constrictoro's face and some features returned, as Peter thrust the new being backward.

The back of Constrictoro's head, was swooped into the blue sun.

Peter snarled as he strove to keep Constrictoro there. To keep him there til death.

Constrictoro now was launched where Peter had begun. But no mark lay on the back of his head. No evidence at all of what had just occurred.

Peter yelled in anger and agony.

Constrictoro now was the one to leap to kill.

Peter broke down through the ground, once again, sending Constrictoro strait through the sun.

Constrictoro flew right through, and appeared on the other side of the elemental invention.

Peter ran across the large, burning star. As pieces of the ground floor shot to reach the enormous sphere.

Peter ducked and dodged, before being wacked strait in the head by one large piece.

The creature's face snapped to the other direction. But it only made Peter snarl, and create a jurassic sound with his throat.

Soon the pieces he was running on began rushing up, thrusting for the gigantic trinium.

Peter leaped off one, and one to another before nearly reaching Constrictoro. Before running out of anything to walk on. Entirely.

The now mainly violet orb crashed far into the ground as the last metal pieces of the city were consumed.

Peter fell, no longer possessing the abilities of Spider-Man.

He thrust into the dirt of layers far below the city. Like a great canyon. Only brightly light throughout from the light that loomed in the distance below.

Gasping in pain, Peter struggled to get to Constrictoro.

But a gliding _thump_, told him there was no need.

There was Constrictoro. Unhinged by the invading shards of a ruined city.

Peter leaped up, ignoring the pain he felt.

Constrictoro gripped and held him with one hand, while the other exploded into small fragments again.

The pieces attacked Peter like lethal wasps.

The Symbiote was broken, as the pieces flowed and tore at all they could catch of Peter.

Peter tried to fight again, but found no more energy, and fainted.

He fell back, into a ditch far below, as the pieces of Constrictoro's right hand left him; to join they're true form.

Constrictoro, now whole, turned away. For it was time to move.


	3. Poisoned

_**I am Sergi Kravinoff**_

_**Those I call my enemies, fear I**_

_These were the last writings found in the journal of Sergi Kravinoff_

Dmitri Kravinoff scanned passed the flat lands of what was now the town of New York.

All his plans for revenge were lost. But he could not be stopped from avenging his brother.

But Constrictoro was gone.

Though he shouldn't be hard to find.

He would be starting his reign to take the earth.

And he seemed to be heading up.

He seemed to be heading north.

------------------------------------------------------------

**BOSTON**

Old sirens rung once more in the three-hundred year old city.

As a solo man with clear reflection walked calmly into the city.

The figure could not be copied, nor mistaken.

Only one man. Only one monster.

"Constrictoro." Said Dmitri,with no face mask. His silver mask gleaming with a fixed almost smile, almost hating, grimace of pain.

He had traveled up, as long as followings of Constrictoro had continued. Though he was hard for anyone to spot, nor escape from. Let alone chase.

Constrictoro traveled as fast as the wind, in as literal a phrase as could be used.

Everything was a blur of insignificanceto Dmitri, as he watched in a corner. Knowing well how to camouflage into the shadows.

Helicopters flew in; Dmitri only being able to hear their beating sound, and the noise of gunfire.

Tanks marched threw; seeming to only be glass next to the jewel shell and core of Constrictoro.

Then, people.

Many firearms clutched over their chests, walking into Constrictoro's path. Unaware this was only helping his takeover.

Finally, none were left standing.

The city had been emptied, and Constrictoro believed to be the sole winner.

Now, Dmitri walked out of the shadows, taking a loaded machine gun from one of the bodies, and raised it to a surprised Constrictoro.

_THWAP! _

A piece of Constrictoro had hurtled threw Dmitri's chest.

Crystals rolled like sand out of Dmitri's chest. Cleaning themselfs of his blood, before returning to their home form.

Constrictoro then left, to move forward.

Dmitri fired his weapon at him, but the bullets left no dent; nor scratch.

Dmitri held himself up, still half-standing, refusing to lay down.

In a struggling half-kneel, Dmitri paged through the journal of his brother.

He did not go to the section devoted to death, for that would only contain ways to kill.

Instead; he searched for the section devoted to life.

At last, he found it, at the second to last part of the journal.

He imagined Sergi had always made sure to know exactly where this section was, in case the hunter may need it in an instant.

There were many cures to poisons, and other venoms, all of which containing an inserted fluid for actual use.

He at last found a description in which the venom was the cure.

The venom of a special, and mutated spider.

Sergi believed the venom could strengthen a man's system enough to save them from even severe injuries.

Without questioning, Dmitri pulled out the tiny cylinder close to the size of a rice grain, and injected it onto his hand.

Now at last falling onto his back, he held the book up to his view. And paged to the very end, and scribbled, imitating his brother's handwriting:

_I am Sergi Kravinoff_

_Those I call my enemies, fear I_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes**: Sorry this chapter took so long to be put up, I've been busy. The next chapter will be up soon. Good, bad, absolutely hating; please review!


	4. Poisoner

How does Peter Parker survive? Through grit.

Of his personality. Of his feelings. Of his behavior. Of his form.

Peter lurked inside the crumbled undergrounds of New York City.

Water poured over his face, as he leaned back.

On a wall, supported only by a stump on it, feet above the ground.

He felt grim, and hated it.

The Symbiote hung in pieces, only some on his face, now. Injured, too, from the attack.

His mouth opened in a snarl, as water streamed down his fresh fangs.

How could he defeat the Constrictoro? It seemed impossible now, for him.

And the entire city was now defeated by him.

This was all that was left of the city he fought so long for? In pathetic ruins?

This Constrictoro had left the city for good, now.

It felt strange to have the creature so far away. Having no idea where or what he was doing.

He spat into the air.

How _could_ he crush Constrictoro now?

He now seriously pondered this question.

The sound of water filled and covered his ears.

He could try to collect the same substance which altered Constrictoro.

But the special, and altered, Kambaldaite crystals only had been found once. And those were with Constrictoro.

Besides, Constrictoro had grown strong enough to beat his original, altered, self.

Why couldn't he imitate it?

Yes!

He now got up, falling lightly onto the soaked metal floor, now actually taking his thoughts seriously.

When his Symbiote had bonded with Otto, it had imitated the same crystals. He had seen Constrictoro fight him: Peter, himself, bonded with Constrictoro.

And the Symbiote should be better at it now, after all he had learned.

He held the back of his right hand to his face, looking at a large strand of the Symbiote.

"We will fight him," He said to the it, "Once more. We must equally prepare for this."

Peter needed energy, and knew how the Symbiote gained it.

He had feed on animals before, with his Symbiote, but there was nothing alive around at the time.

He strolled across the vast, destroyed. plains. And found a body of a soldier who had fought here, earlier.

Peter lifted the corpse, and swallowed it.

The Symbiote joining in the meal.

He then put the Sumbiote to his mouth, and allowed it to rope itself around his face.

Strands nearly lifted him, as they reformed around him.

Growing, once again.

Peter and the Sumbiote now perfected their form.

The black substance grew stronger, and more rocky.

Then, finally, it turned into solid red crystals.

Over his face, was a crystal creature's face with fangs and monstrous snout.

Over his eyes, were purple crystals, in the shape of the lenses of his Spider-Man suit.

His teeth were also purple.

And on his chest and back, was his normal spider symbol in green crystals.

Only, instead of the head, was a purple crystalled symbol of a venomous skull. The jaw replaced with the fangs of a spider.

More bulk grew over his form. And now he stood strait up, leaning back, to roar.

Together, they were Constrictoro's poison.

He leapt to the surface, and slept out of the city.

Moving south, where Constrictoro had not struck, and found a city with televisions on corners of the streets.

Perhaps imitating the lost New York City.

Peter watched for a time, before finding what he was looking for in the news scroll.

Constrictoro was in Canada, now.

A snarl escaped his voice.

People screamed, as they took notice him.

He continued to read, as he realized Constrictoro's new routs.

He was moving. Moving north.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dmitri awoke.

The city was still empty; it seemed to be the next day.

He supposed they still thought Constrictoro may be here.

He felt much better, and stranger.

_Much_ better.

He began to look for a radio, so he could learn where Constrictoro was.

But why should he, when he knew his power could not fight him?

Everything that had happened seemed shady and confused.

Where had he been?

Why was he attacking Constrictoro?

He supposed he must of been where he was now; Boston, he supposed.

What was that on his arm?

What was that... on his arm...

Whatever it was, it seemed to come out of his wrist.

Spider silk! Spider-Man had this sort of thing.

A wave of shock went over him.

How could he have Spider-Man's powers?

Where did Spider-Man even get them?

He began to test his power.

He approached the wall of a building.

And placed his finger tips to it, frightened.

Slowly, he did the same with his other hand.

He then lifted both feet, and attached them to the wall.

Slowly, he realized it must be working, because he was supported inches above the ground by the tips of his limbs.

He began to climb, with speed in his fright.

How had this happened?

Who was he?

Who was he? This seemed simple now.

He pushed memories of his still youth, as he answered this question for himself.

Spider-Man.

A smile appeared on him, in mad excitement.

He was Spider-Man.

But he had lost his suit.

He would need to create a new one, a better one.

Using the greatest fabrics of the city.

He left; already developing fake memories to go with his delusion.

And if he was Spider-Man, then he was fighting Constrictoro for obvious reasons.

They were arch enemies, and he would continue to fight him.

He knew him better than anyone else.

And he would train himself to be still stronger to fight him.

He would learn where Constrictoro was heading, and meet him there.

He found the radio he had been looking for in the first place, and listened to it.

After minutes of waiting, he soon learned Constrictoro was in central Canada. In the mountains.


	5. True Grit

**The weather is clean, and there has been no sign of the attacker, at this moment.**

**I am Commander, Roger T. York. Our progress as so far been unsuccessful against this strong creature. But, rest assured, he will be under my care for now on.**

**We have just reached the high mountains. He is supposed to be somewhere in them.**

Commander York walked to the front of the helicopter, after finishing a radio message he had sent to his general.

"Move all our forces to the tip," He said to the co-pilot, pointing to the highest peek of the mountain, "He'll look for us, there"

The helicopter's loud but consistent sound soon quieted as it touched the snow-covered mountain's surface.

Other flying crafts did likewise; while others continued to hover or circle around the near landscape.

Before long, Constrictoro had been sited.

One binoculars; a transparent, dark green figure could be seen in the distance. Not yet moving.

"He wishes for us to attack," York said, to the pilot waiting for the signal, "It's his way, do not move. Wait for the prey to approach it's predator."

More time passed. The sky was now covered in thick, beautifully white clouds.

He wasn't going to move, York realized.

As he was about to debate weather or not to launch a missel, as snow flakes began to float down from the sky, another figure appeared.

A figure in black and gold was alined with the green one.

After a while, the black and gold figure grew larger. And it began to swing toward him.

The figure soon slammed against the window of his own helicopter.

It was Spider-Man. The suit was in black and gold, as well a some streaks still of dark blue.

But he was perfectly recognizable.

The figure then removed his mask, revealing the face of Peter Parker. The man who it had been revealed weeks earlier to be Spider-Man.

"Do not fire any projections," He said, "Turn you crafts to surround where he is now; then attack him from all sides. I will hold him there, and fight him, myself."

Commander York listened to his words, and gave a nod of understanding.

He gave the pilot, who had also heard the instructions, to comply and pass the word.

The pilot lifted the helicopter from position, and hovered it forward, speaking on the intercom to the other flyers.

Something rocked the cockpit of the aircraft.

The pilot was going to announce Constrictoro had moved his position, but York thrust the binoculars over his eyes.

Constrictoro hadn't moved.

Spider-Man flew off the window, seeming to fall sideways from being now on the edge of the mountain peek, and vanished into the misty dust of the tiny—but now rapid—snowflakes.

There were several noises from the metal side of the cockpit, and both men inside made effort to learn what was going on.

All other crafts couldn't see what was happening; one didn't respond.

York looked for a moment with fear at the pilot. Something he would only show someone of inferior rank.

That ship had multiple and handheld devices for communication. No answer from any could only mean one thing to his mind; his best ship was down.

A huge crash penetrated their ears. Loud enough to make both only think of it's loudness for a moment.

Then they seemed to be launched sideways, too.

After half a second of blank shock, York realized they were falling off the cliff.

To the side opposite the window in the cockpit, there was nothing.

Something had sliced the cockpit of the helicopter completely off the rest aircraft.

He bumped against the side or, perhaps, the window.

He couldn't focus; everything was a bler of motion and loud, tumbling noise.

Then he seemed to be falling sideways again.

He could then realize that something was dragging him with a whirling fast speed.

He couldn't focus on anything else, but could look in what was left of the cockpit, now that they seemed to be at a constant speed.

He was lying on the window. Above him was the open side, exposing the vast, white sky, the now larger snowflakes unable to enter from the speed.

To his left, was the pilot: knocked out, or dead.

The whirling quickly switched, and they seemed to be falling, again.

He half-pushed on the bottom of the pilot's seat above him, to try and fight from flying out of the cockpit, entirely.

He seemed to crash, but it was far softer, and bleaker. As though he were dreaming it.

A glaze coded his eyes, as he tried to lift his head, and see.

He slowly saw he was on the ground. At the bottom of the mountains.

There was snow crunched under him, where the window was.

His pilot seemed to wheeze, or otherwise show a sign of life.

Above the pilot, was a figure standing on the edge of the helicopter.

He could eventually focus to see it was Spider-Man, mask returned to him.

He thought he heard him ask if he needed help, though it sounded like a distant mumble to him.

He then had to shut his eyes.

Spider-Man seemed to climb into the cockpit.

His eyes re-focused.

But Spider-Man had not moved.

A transparent, crystal green figure was standing less than a foot in front of his head.

Spider-Man seemed to slightly lower his head and legs, before the green figure struck with jolting reflexes.

Both figures flew from the cockpit.

The shock from this sudden attack seemed to worsen his condition. He had never met a match, yet now felt in need of far greater help.

The sounds seemed to grow distant, though he did not trust his ears, nor expected their fight to be loud.

Once his eyes could focus again, he saw half of what was left of the cockpit had crashed down, killing the pilot.

More time passed.

Then there was a noise from behind him.

Something else approached, it seemed to also be transparent.

He felt something cold crawl over him, fear spreading over him, that this creature had actually noticed him.

The thing stepped over him, and focused itself on the pilot's body.

It lifted it's head, and seemed to actually swallow it.

The rest of it's body followed.

The creature then turned to him.

A monstrous face looked strait at him. Red and purple on it's face, it's eyes wide and glossy.

It stared at him for a moment, before York's eye noticed something in the corner of it's view.

Something large was falling toward them.

It was still high up, but he could see large grew metal framing from it.

His reflexes turned his head back, to find the creature had left him, right before something crashed over him.

It was his best aircraft, now over the destroyed cockpit he was in.

There was another crash, and pieces of yet another plain crashed yards from where he was.

All he could see above him now, was part of the other aircraft.

There was another crash, and something burst threw the top of the aircraft he was staring up at.

From a third of a second, he saw another of his helicopters zoom down strait threw the plain.

The side of the craft zooming strait threw what was left of the cockpit.

The door of it slamming onto himself.


	6. Deceptor

Constrictoro stood above a mountain peek, gazing at the military paces away.

He wanted to destroy them all, with one swift strike. If he attacked first, he may not catch every member of the strongest fleet on Earth to oppose him.

He waited. This took no energy from himself, but drained the fuels of them.

Then, he heard something behind him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, to stare at a man in the appearance of Spider-Man.

His eyes rolled back in front.

"Your not Spider-Man." He said, calmly, without turning to the figure behind him.

The figure attacked.

Constrictoro parried him, instantly.

The figure flipped itself forward, surprising Constrictoro to see he had Spider-Man's power, and the two began to struggle.

Soon, Constrictoro was winning. And the other figure left him.

Constrictoro continued to stand, and wait. The spider seemed to be giving the force instructions.

Let them try.

All of a sudden, one of the airplanes exploded.

Followed by a helicopter bursting, and second spliced in two pieces.

Among the smoke and dust from the snow, Constrictoro could see a red shape bler or glide across the scene, apparently the cause of it.

Soon, the spider figure thrust a web across one of the crashing helicopters.

Constrictoro leaped down, gliding in the wind, before landing far below the mountains.

He marched to the crashed helicopter–or all that was left of it–and met with the spider.

He leapt, and attacked him. Both of them tumbled off the ground, and down onto the lake, even further below.

Constrictoro formed his hands into two crystal blades, and lifted them to the gold and black suited figure.

Two black stingers ejected from under the wrists of 'Spider-Man'.

Where had those come from.

Constrictoro pulled back his right arm, and shot it forward.

The Spider-Man was quick with his reaction, and parried it with his left stinger, but was not quick enough to stop himself from sliding backward.

Constrictoro's bladed toes stabbed into the ice. And he walked forward, continuing to throw attacks at the spider.

The spider was nearly falling backward, but continued to perry every thrust that was plunged at him.

Constrictoro extended the blade of his right hand, and sliced it at the Spider-Man's side.

The spider slid ninety degrees in an instant, holding both stingers against the crystal sword.

He then flipped upward, still blocking the sword from striking, and kicked at Constrictoro.

Even though on ice, Constrictoro did not move an inch. But instate stood firm enough that the attack was transferred to the ice.

The ice broke.

The spider quickly released his stingers, as the ice they were both standing on tilted.

Constrictoro seized his opportunity, and attacked again. He having the greater weight, sinking while the Spider-Man was rising.

Several blurs were all that could be seen of the Spider's arms, as he madly blocked and attacked with his two stingers.

He was soon almost diagonal to Constrictoro, but his ability to grip surfaces was still agile on ice. Neither changed position.

The piece of ice then began to turn itself over.

Constrictoro was half in the ice water, but still didn't give up the attack.

Then he was completely. Followed quickly by the spider.

They were soon both underwater. Continuing to attack. Constrictoro thinning every side of him so that he could move faster.

The Spider-Man, however, wasn't so quick. And Constrictoro did not need to breath.

He then directed both stingers to stab into Constrictoro's heart.

Constrictoro didn't bother to perry it.

The two stingers, wet with venom, only knocked against the crystal. Leaving no mark.

He let go of the ice, and sunk downward. Just as Constrictoro's two blades snapped around where he would have been.

Constrictoro soon followed.

The spider tried to get away. Apparently knowing if he were caught again, he would be killed.

It became darker and darker, this not offending either of them.

Something red went passed the Spider-Man, taking him with it.

Constrictoro couldn't see what it had been. But now found the Spider-Man was gaining in speed away from him.

He was soon gone completely. Into the darkness.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note's: Dmitri's Spider-Man suit actually comes from a suit in the comics. Just wanted to mention that it's not original.**


	7. Under the surface

Poison looked at the Spider-Man impostor. Whatever inside had posed himself as him.

And he was giving the general orders how to destroy Constrictoro. Constrictoro was Peter's, Peter would be his poison.

In a rage, he leaped forward off the cold, snowy mountains.

He broke threw a helicopter, shattering it's metal, sending it off the mountain.

Leaping off it, he caught onto a plane, and swung it with his great strength.

The plane spun into another helicopter, as Poison leapt away from both, and crashed threw several more aircrafts.

The air was filled with snow, wind, smoke, dust, and ash.

Peter reached the General's helicopter, and cut it in two. Allowing the cockpit to crash for the ground below.

The monster then flung itself down to try and destroy any remains.

And to soon destroy Constrictoro.

He spun threw destruction and spat as snow flung into it's crystal red mouth.

It then then spotted the impostor.

The impostor would die, in the poison he tried to work with.

But then Constrictoro was there, and they were in combat.

Poison followed, trying to catch up with them.

Snow spun, and ice was flung, Poison sunk into the water with the others yards away.

He raced threw the water, with a mad speed, catching up to the impostor far beneath.

Marvelous. It would murder the impostor, then kill Constrictoro with full concentration.

It caught the impostor in it's speed, and raced far away with it.

Dragging it far down, hoping the person beneath couldn't hold his breath as long as it could.

It crashed him into the lake floor, pounding him with a fist.

The impostor got up, and gripped Poison with a net of webbing.

Poison spat and snatched at the web cords, annoyed that the things he used to have the power to use were being used against him.

He now struck at the impostor, tearing at his webbing. Before quickly lifting him, and throwing him toward a undersea cave.

The impostor spun into the crooked cave, and crashed against a side.

Poison pursued it's victim, and swatted at him. Before lunging at him, teeth out, tearing at his flesh.

The man screamed; a muffled sound which lost him a lot of air.

The impostor then released stingers from each of his wrists.

Poison was enraged to see something he had never had.

The two stingers stabbed into his arms while he was distracted briefly from envy.

But this only enraged Poison still further.

Did this impostor dare try to poison him?

Peter WAS his poison!

Poison lifted the impostor of Spider-Man up, letting out a roar, ignoring the air which escaped it's lungs.

It swung "Spider-Man" against the roof of the cave. Before thrusting him against the wall.

The wall broke, throwing them both outside the cave.

Spider-Man struggled to reach the surface for air.

Poison pursued, wishing to kill the impostor, before getting air, itself.

Spider-Man reached the destination first, gasping in air.

Poison flung itself up, hardly noticing it's body finally able to breath.

Poison dragged Spider-Man toward land, where it planned to get rid of him at full advantage.

Spider-Man's body was still weak, taking in deep breaths of air.

Poison tossed the body onto the slick ice: Spider-Man hitting it hard.

Poison then merely walked over to the struggling man, and pressed his foot onto his mask.

Spider-Man's head broke threw the ice and back into the water.

He was offenseless against the attack, and soon fell limp.

This impostor of Spider-Man was dead.

Poison left now, still weak from the venom which the late "Spider-Man" had stabbed into him.

He found some trees in the mountains above, and rested in them.

The Symbiote struggled against the poison for him.

He hoped what he thought could happen would from this.

He soon fainted.

Peter's eyes fluttered open.

He knew instantly what he had hoped had happened.

A grin would have appeared if he could still smile.

It was as though he had become the thing to kill Constrictoro threw the Symbiote, and had now been given the weapons for such a task.

He made fists of his hands, and two large, wide, tusk-like stingers came from each arm.

Better than the impostor's: he would have smile again.

He realized he had not gotten his webbing back, which annoyed him. He could climb walls, again, however. Something he had not been able to do since Constrictoro had torn the flesh of them off.

He now left the scene, it appeared more back-up had arrived. Everyone assuming all the attacks were from Constrictor, nor knowing their 'Spider-Man' was dead.

He sped onward, only stopping once to hear where Constrictoro was.

It turned out he was already over half the arctic region.

Planning to conquer the other side of the world, too.


	8. Underground

Poison approached a tall mountain.

He had been chasing Constrictoro for weeks. Had he really finally tailed him into a place with no exit?

Their were caves within the mountains. One case, he had finally realized from a distance, contained Constrictoro.

Perhaps Constrictoro was waiting for him there. After Peter had chased him over the polar region, why wouldn't he try to finally get rid of him?

Civilization was near, Constrictoro wouldn't want any distractions when continuing his take-over.

Slowly, Peter walked forward, and then sprinted into many runs and leaps. Heading for the tiny vertical rectangle which was the entrance to the cave in the far-distance.

--

Peter walked forward, realizing he now had night-vision, into yet another strange curve of the stonewalled cave.

He had been walking or sometimes running in here for a half-hour, now. Tripping sometimes from the quick change or notch in the floor of the cave, sometimes spinning around when he thought he had seen a glimpse of Constrictoro.

It was still dark even with his new ability, but there was a called, clear, stone something ahead.

And it seemed to be the one he was looking for.

This quick thought was confirmed when it moved.

No word was needed anymore. The two figures approached one-another.

Poison spun in a kick at Constrictoro's face.

Constrictoro was propelled back by the impact, crashing into the stone behind him, cracking it until it broke to shards.

Constrictoro leaped upward in the air, as Poison charged toward him for another assault.

Poison was knocked backward, this time, and toppled a large rock, sending the rock spinning down.

Seized by the idea, Poison leaped under the rock, and shot it at Constrictoro.

The rock collided with Constrictoro, but it merely shattered, Constrictoro not swaying an instant for the large soaring stone.

Poison released his two gigantic stingers from his arms, and gripped the edges of them where the stingers reached and passed his hands, as Constrictoro charged unstalled.

Poison charged forward, feet before Constrictoro would have reached him, and spun and wacked the stingers against Constrictoro.

"You think I can be Poisoned." Constrictoro merely said, and cracked his two hands into knives, cutting off both giant stingers instantly.

Poison was enraged, and attacked at Constrictoro, in any way he could.

Poison spun his heavy crystal hands at him, forcing Constrictoro to move back, where the cave ended.

He spun rocks and anything he could reach at Constrictoro, now that he was cornered.

Poison kicked at him, the Symbiote had created a grand replica of what Constrictor was.

For many minutes, Constrictoro struggled; cornered, and overwhelmed.

Constrictoro was soon down. Exhausted and unused to fighting something so like himself.

Poison gave a sort of cackle, as the now weary Constrictoro glared at him and staggered to stand.

Constrictoro then sent several hits at the monster before him, he was not going to go down from him.

He hit with his great strength, trying to punch at any aspect of this monster.

There was hardly any energy left in him, but Constrictoro used all his energy left to propel hit after hit with great strength.

Poison backed to a wall, where Constrictoro continued to just hit and hit at him, have sinking to the ground in exhaustion, but not allowing Poison one chance to attack-back.

He struck and struck, until eventually the crystal Symbiote cracked.

He attacked again.

CRACK!

The Symbiote shattered, and fell off of the body of Peter Parker.

--

With each hit, more and more feeling returned to Peter.

Until Constrictoro was eventually just attacking Peter alone. The Symbiote left to die beside him.

And soon, Peter joined the Symbiote.

Constrictoro left him, apparently realizing Peter was dying, and too exhausted to continue the attack.

Blood touched the Symbiote.

Peter then saw Constrictoro grasp the Symbiote, and pick it up, as it squirmed to get-away from him, hating it's former master.

"It seems you've gained much more power since I last hosted you." Constrictoro said to the Symbiote, and then forced his crystals to bond with the Symbiote once more.

Constrictoro normal from slowly vanished, and became the Symbiote.

Then both vanished, as the substance poured down a crack in the crave.

Peter gasped, not knowing how Constrictoro's enemies could be protected now.

With this concern still weighing on him, Peter Parker died.

--

Peter was back in his home.

He turned to the door, to leave.

The door was locked.

He tried the key, but no difference was made.

He couldn't go back.

--

A figure struggled in the snow.

He had been traveling and trying to survive for long.

And he had held still before that for many hours, which had already made him unwell. Not daring to move in fear the one trying to kill him was still nearby, after faking his own death to save his life.

The two slits in his chest enabling him to breath with his face dunked.

He waved at the helicopter he had been searching out. And boarded when it approached.

His mask was gone, showing the fake-facemask of Peter Parker.

Dmitri now walked toward a body that was lying in the copter.

The Commander, York.

He passed a hand over the man's face, ashamed to have failed him, but promising not to next time, promising to achieve what Commander York at been told to do: Stop Constrictoro.

— —

Author's Notes: The next and final story will be titled, 'Hollow'.


End file.
